


That tongue thing

by Zenzly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions of the rest of the pack - Freeform, oral fixations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenzly/pseuds/Zenzly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that annoyed Stiles, was when he realized how distracting Derek was when he really looked at him. Not just because he was built like woah, but his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That tongue thing

Since crazy shit had calmed down in Beacon Hills, Stiles slowly began to notice small things that were unimportant, but still caught his attention about the people around him. He noticed that Boyd liked to read comic strips in the paper. How Erica liked to paint her nails in different patterns every few days, and how Isaac liked his own hair and ran his hands through it every now and then. 

He noticed how Lydia always had a stash of candy in her purse no matter where she was. Even though Stiles wasn't really aware of keeping this information in his head, he noticed. He already knew everything that was there to know about Scott, so nothing new really came out of him. 

One thing that annoyed Stiles though, was when he realized how distracting Derek was when he really looked at him. Not just because he was built like woah, but his mouth. 

Stiles always knew he couldn't keep his own mouth still, but Derek was a whole nother ball park.

If someone were to look at him directly, they wouldn't notice anything, but if they concentrated like Stiles did, they would see the way Derek played with his tongue inside his mouth.

Stiles only caught the older man once with his mouth opened doing it, and that was enough spank material for a few weeks. 

Derek had been looking at some blueprints while in the kitchen as everyone else talked about their plans for the summer in his living room of the loft. Since there really wasn't anything separating the rooms, Stiles had looked over to where Derek was and stared.

Derek was rolling his tongue every few seconds and then passing over his top teeth, left, then right, then back. He clicked his tongue silently, then licked his lips and closed his mouth. Stiles could see that he was still doing it. He could see it barely poke the inside of his cheek. That was when one Stiles Stilinski walked out of there without a word. 

Every time since then, when he saw Derek, that was all he could think and concentrate on. His mouth. 

At the very moment, Stiles felt like he was being played. There was no way Derek wasn't doing it on purpose! 

It was just them in Stiles room as he looked up contractor numbers for Derek to call to take down the old remains of the Hale house to start fresh. 

Stiles could hear the 'swish....swish' of Derek running his tongue across his teeth as he leaned over behind him. 

“OK seriously, can you stop man?” Derek looked down at Stiles and raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

“I know you know what I'm talking about!” Stiles turned around in his chair and looked up at Derek. “Dude, I know you can smell me, so you know I want to bone you like mad cray, but if no moves will be made on the Stiles, I will be forced to kick you out.” Derek just stared and Stiles, eyebrows still high. 

“I honestly have no clue what you're talking about.” There was no sarcasm in Derek's voice which infuriated Stiles even more.   
“The thing you do for fuck's sake! With your tongue man! It's distracting as I don't know what, and every time you do it, I feel like you're doing it on purpose considering I do shit with my mouth when you're around and I know we've been like, doing the normal vertical tango, when we could easily do it horizontal if you get my drift.” Stiles took a deep breath. 

“OK, lets clear shit up. Here and now. I like you, like, totally into you mad crazy like you, do you like me” A nod from Derek was all he got. “OK, good. Do you like me in a would make out sort of like.” Another nod. “Good, good. How about in a way that you wouldn't mind you me and a bed sort of like.”

That got Styles a signature Derek smirk and a nod. 

“Alright, now, how about that tongue thing you keep doing. Oral fixation?” 

Instead of responding Derek pulled Styles up and led him to the bed, where he gently pushed the teen down and straddled his waist and leaned over so his mouth was barely an inch from Stile's ear. “I had a piercing once. Good enough explanation for you?”

Stiles feels like he could cream his pants from that alone.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it I guess. You notice little things about people when you concentrate too hard. Hope ya'll liked this.


End file.
